P a r a n o i a
by PrincessChaos
Summary: [WIP] [AU] Bullets continued to fly past him, as one of them managed to graze his arm. He screamed in pain as he clutched onto it. He looked back, to see...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my new fic peeps! This was a fic I thought of while in my English class. My teacher let us have a free write about anything, and he was not grading it nor checking it. You could have basically written about anything you please, such as saying how much you hate him (Evil laughter) but I don't hate him, he's such a lovable nerd, (Snickers). Well anyway this is a Seto Kaiba centered fic. Why? Because we all love him so much! (Glomps him) Well I do… (Grumble) Read, review, and enjoy, please!

**Edit Note:** I have done a few changes, but if you have read it before I have edited it, you do not need to reread it, it is not that much of an edit. Just the format and grammatical errors were fixed. Thank you.

* * *

**Plot: **-AU- (Alternate Universe) - Seto Kaiba is haunted by his past, plagued by his future, and now his mind torments him in the present, as paranoia slowly starts to overwhelm him.

* * *

**Genre:** Mystery/Angst/Drama/Horror/Suspense/Action/Adventure/Romance (Slight)

* * *

**Info:** _Italics_ – Thought, **_Bold/Italics_** – Flashback

* * *

**Pairings:** Mokuba/Rebecca, Jounouchi/Mai, Yami no Yuugi/Anzu, Seto/Shizuka (Slight)

* * *

**Warning:** This fic is freaky, creepy, and spooky. Read at your own risk or if you would like to be spooked. (Sinister grin) Oh and Kaiba may be acting a bit OOC (Out of character)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

-

-

-

-

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**. P . A . R . A . N . O . I . A .**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

-

**By: PrincessChaos**

-

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Prologue**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

-

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan**

**Kaiba Corporations**

**11:27 a.m.

* * *

**

-

-

-

-

Rain drops pounded furiously onto the towering building that overcast the city of Domino. It had been raining for hours now, and it seemed to be getting worst by every second. Though it was raining hard, it did not stop one man from working. A light shone through the rainy night, on one of the floor's of the tall building— Kaiba Corporation.

Cold cobalt glacier eyes watched the people scurry about the streets, looking for shelter from the hard downpour that had chosen to bestow on the city. He closed his eyes, as the rain continued to pour even harder. Lighting flashed in the distance and thunder roared loudly overhead. He closed his eyes trying to relax, but instead found himself turning his seat back around and working. He looked at the clock on the computer—it was almost midnight, and here he was, still in his building, instead of home in bed—though he rarely slept these days—he shook of his drowsiness and continued to type.

Suddenly his office's lights flickered, and he looked up, to see the lights that kept dimming on and off. He narrowed his eyes in fury as he got out of his seat and walked out of his office. Damn it, he had work to do, he couldn't play electrician—he hired people for this—but he needed to get the circuit box working properly, otherwise he would be a very pissed off CEO. Must he do everything him self?

He took the staircase as he ran down them, his navy trench coat bellowing behind him. Suddenly the light flickered off and he cursed as he almost tripped, but managed to grab onto the railing. Great, now he was stranded in the middle of a staircase in the dark. He hoped his eyes would adjust to the pitch black stairwell quickly, so he can get the hell out of here. He slowly gained focus and saw just enough to climb the flight of stairs he was onto one of his floors.

He was greeted with moonlight, as he entered the floor. The moonlight flowed into the room through the large windows that were in there. He closed his eyes, and made a reach for his pocket to get his cell phone out. He felt nothing in his pocket and he instantly tried his other pocket—nothing. Where the fuck did his cell phone go? He thought for a moment where it could be—in his office. He groaned cursing his stupidity, how the hell could he forget his cell phone?

He growled in frustration, as he plopped down on one of the cream colored couches. He scanned the dark room, which he barely visited—it was the break room, for when his employees had a break from working. He hoped that the lights would turn on soon, so he could get the hell out of there. Well, thankfully he hadn't decided to take the damn elevator; otherwise he might have been stranded there for the night, instead of here.

He drummed his fingers against the leather couch. If only he hadn't forgotten his phone! He cursed himself once more, for his stupidity. Thunder roared once more outside, causing him to turn his head around to look out the window. Damn, the weather was terrible and it seemed it would not clear up anytime soon. As he watched the downpour outside absentmindedly, he heard a click. He quickly spun his head around—nothing.

His eyes quickly scanned about the room. He heard the click again and his heartbeat hastened. The click was coming from across the room and he stood up, making his way towards the noise. He pondered on what it could be—it sounded like a gun, but who could be in the building at this hour, besides him? Confusion swept over him, as he walked towards the noise. His heartbeat hastened, as his heartbeat drummed against his ears.

"Who's there?" Kaiba asked, as his heart pounded faster against his chest—he did his best to hide his fear. The floor creaked with each and every step he took. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to shake of the slight fear that over swept him. He could care less if he was gunned down on the spot, but if he did what would happen to his little brother? That was what worried him. If he was killed, the Big Five would take over his company and Mokuba would be sent to an orphanage—he could not let that happen. He clenched his fist as he stopped in his tracks, hearing _another_ set of feet stop walking simultaneously.

He knew someone else was in this room, but the question was: Who could it be? Or perhaps he was just imagining this—no; he could not, could he? The lights flickered on all of a sudden, but off again just as quick. His eyes dilated, when he heard the click coming from behind him, he quickly turned his head around. There was no one, except for the rain that was drizzling outside. His turned his head around once more when he heard a soft chuckle behind him. He was toying with him and Kaiba was getting very pissed off. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"I know someone is in here. I am not in the mood for childish games, come out. _Now_," Kaiba stated. There was no response. His heart raced, as his lights flickered on and off—he could go now and try to get back to his office, though there was a chance that the lights may shut off while doing so. He heard the click once more, as the wind howled outside. He was going to take the chance. He turned around his head around at another chuckle only to see a wall, with his shadow reflecting off it; however, there was another shadow next to it. His voice got caught in his throat and he spun around—nothing. What the hell was going on?

He made a dash for the stairwell door. He was not going to be stuck in a damn room all night, playing games with a stranger. He grabbed the doorknob only to feel a sting on his cheek—a bullet had grazed his cheek. His eyes instantly widened in panic, but he didn't dare turn around, instead he pulled on the doorknob and scurried up the staircase.

_Just fucking great, I'm going to be murdered in my own building_, he thought as dread swept over him. He missed a step and ended up stumbling forward onto his palms. He cursed under his breathe, as he hoisted himself up again. Gunfire trailed behind him, as another bullet went flying past him.

_Shit_, his mind screamed. The lights flickered on and off and on again, once more causing him to curse out loud. He had to get to his office, before the lunatic that was after him, caught him. Bullets continued to fly past him, as one of them managed to graze his arm. He screamed in pain as he clutched onto it. He looked back, to see no one, but he did hear footsteps—that was good enough to know _someone_ was after him. He continued to run up the stairwell, however the light flickered off and he went stumbling back down the stairs. The sound of approaching footsteps was the last thing he heard, before he blacked out.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Author's Comments:** Oh no! Is Kaiba dead or not? What do you think? This will be revealed next time! Well you know the rule: Review and I shall update, because they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside:D Besides, it's the least you can do since I took my time to write this fic. And yes, I do realize this chapter sort of sucked. I'm trying something new okay; it's a different approach in writing, then my regular work. I want to see how well I'll fair in this sort of writing. So, is it crap or shall I continue? I bid you adieu!

Oh and before I get flamed for seeming to make Kaiba a damn coward: For your information, he a human, not a damn robot without any emotions. Sure, he would have fought the guy that was shooting him, but of course he never saw him! Thus why he resorted to running away! And yes I do think, though he kicks ass on the show, no matter how dangerous the situation is, he is somewhat afraid inwardly, though he does not show it. Just my hypothesis, based on my observation and gathering of clues. Oh god, I sound like a fucking scientist. X.x

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Paranoia _**copyright © **05.05.05** by **_PrincessChaos  
Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the next chapter everyone! Although I did not get as much as reviews as I had anticipated, I'm still pleased. I'm hoping to get more reviews and readers as the fic progresses. Well, go read, review, and enjoy! Please!

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -

* * *

**

**Plot: **-AU- (Alternate Universe) - Seto Kaiba is haunted by his past, plagued by his future, and now his mind torments him in the present, as paranoia slowly starts to overwhelm him.

* * *

**Genre:** Mystery/Angst/Drama/Horror/Suspense/Action/Adventure/Romance (Slight)

* * *

**Info:** _Italics_ – Thought, **_Bold/Italics_** – Flashback

* * *

**Pairings:** Mokuba/Rebecca, Jounouchi/Mai, Yami no Yuugi/Anzu, Seto/Shizuka (Slight)

* * *

**Warning:** This fic is freaky, creepy, and spooky. Read at your own risk or if you would like to be spooked. (Sinister grin) Oh and Kaiba may be acting a bit OOC (Out of character)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

-

-

-

**. P . A . R . A . N . O . I . A .**

-

B y : P r i n c e s s C h a o s

-

**Chapter One**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**Domino City, Japan**  
**Kaiba Corporations**  
**2:42 p.m.

* * *

**

-

-

-

Light poured into the white room, as a figure lay in bed, sleeping peacefully. Another figure was huddled in the corner, sleeping in a chair, his face pale with worry. Light blared into the sleeping figure's eyes, who lay sleeping in bed. He groaned, as he groggily opened his eyes, to only meet the sight of a white ceiling. He blinked in confusion.

_Wasn't I in my office…?_

He sat up eyeing his surroundings, that's when he noticed an IV attached to his arm. He narrowed his eyes, as he pulled it out. Why was he in a hospital? Wasn't he in his office?

That is when something black caught his attention, he quickly turned his head—a small boy with long ebony hair was curled up. It was his little brother, huddled into a chair sleeping rather peacefully—although he was in such an uncomfortable position, that he was in. Now he was definitely confused—why was his little brother here? What was he doing here in the firs place? He wanted answers—now.

Just then a nurse walked in, carrying a clipboard in hand. She froze in her tracks and she looked up, only to be met with icy cobalt eyes. She bowed respectfully, "Kaiba-sama **(1)**, so glad you're awake," she said. He blinked in confusion," Why am I here?" he asked, monotone.

"You don't remember?" she asked, as she placed the clipboard into the tray, which was on the door. Kaiba growled in anger, "_If_ I remembered, I would _not_ be asking would I?"

Suddenly Mokuba stirred in his chair—being awoken from the sudden loud outburst. Although he was about to grumble bitterly, he froze when he saw his older brother awake. He got up and ran to him, "Nii-sama **(2)**! You're awake!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around his older brother. Kaiba ruffled in response, smiling slightly. He looked up at the nurse, who was watching them, and made a shoo-motion with his hand—she saw and left.

"Hey kiddo, why are you here?" he asked allowing his brother to lie against his chest **(3)**. Mokuba looked up at his older brother, "You don't remember?" he asked. Kaiba shook his head no, in response.

Mokuba pulled away from his brother's chest and sat down next to him, in bed, "I dunno, you didn't come home last night, so I talked Roland into going to Kaiba Corporation, and checking on you. He found you unconscious on the stairwell. Your forehead was bleeding," Mokuba stated, pointing at Kaiba's forehead. Kaiba put his hand to his head—indeed there was a bandage there. He guessed the gash was under it. Kaiba winced, feeling slight pain rush through him suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, looking at his brother in concern. "I'm…I'm fine," Kaiba lied, putting his hand to his forehead. His head throbbed repeatedly, as if someone was stabbing him endlessly. Kaiba gritted his teeth. Mokuba looked concerned, seeing the discomfort in his brother's face. "Are you su—"

"**I'M FINE!**" Kaiba yelled, causing Mokuba to stumble back a few steps. He had never, ever been yelled at by such a tone, and this scared him quite a bit. Kaiba quickly softened, seeing his younger brother's facial expression, "I-I'm sorry…" Kaiba said, resting his forehead against the palm of his hand, "I don't know what cam over me."

Mokuba just nodded numbly. He reassured himself, this was all due to his brother's condition and was sure, things would be back to normal, once he got out of the hospital.

Kaiba flinched, as last night's incident flashed into his head.

-

-

-

* * *

**F L A S H B A C K**

_He knew someone else was in this room, but the question was: Who could it be? Or perhaps he was just imagining this—no; he could not, could he? The lights flickered on all of a sudden, but off again just as quick. His eyes dilated, when he heard the click coming from behind him, he quickly turned his head around. There was no one, except for the rain that was drizzling outside. His turned his head around once more when he heard a soft chuckle behind him. He was toying with him and Kaiba was getting very pissed off. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

* * *

_

-

-

-

Kaiba snarled, as he curled up, cradling his head in his hands. Mokuba's eyes widened, as he took a step back again, "S-Seto?" Mokuba stuttered. Kaiba said nothing, staring absentmindedly at the white sheets around him. He could feel his heart beat rapidly against his chest and the blow through his ears. He tightened the grip on his head, his body trembled, looking as if it was about to explode. Mokuba panicked and ran out of the room, to call for help. Kaiba continued to shake.

-

-

-

* * *

**F L A S H B A C K**

_He missed a step and ended up stumbling forward onto his palms. He cursed under his breathe, as he hoisted himself up again. Gunfire trailed behind him, as another bullet went flying past him.

* * *

_

-

-

-

Kaiba removed his hands from his head and lifted his head, staring up in front of him, at the white wall. The wall suddenly, seemed to move farther and farther away, starting to crumble away. The white room soon began to fade into nothing, but darkness. Kaiba's eyes dilated, as he soon found himself in his own building. He gulped, as he felt his neck hairs stand on end. A chill crept up his spine, hearing a chuckle echo about. His eyes darted about, spotting a moving shadow. His breathing hastened, as his bangs stuck to his forehead in sweat.

"Is the big bad CEO afraid?" a voice chuckled, sounding familiar. Kaiba's eyes widened, as he searched for the figure who was speaking, but nothing was found. "W-Wher—"

"I'm every where Seto Kaiba…I won't leave you alone…ever…" the voice whispered darkly into his ear. Kaiba whipped his head to the side, to see nothing; however, he felt goose bumps begin to prickle his skin.

Kaiba screamed, clutching his head, as he fell to his knees. The darkness soon faded and he found himself again in the white room, but he did not stop screaming. Mokuba ran in, followed by a handful of nurses and a doctor, to see Seto Kaiba, curled up, tangled in the hospital's bed sheets, with his knees drawn against his chest screaming.

"He's lost his mind…" a doctor muttered. Mokuba gazed at his brother, his eyes dilated in fear. What in the world was happening with older brother was the only thing that ran in his mind. Outside a flock of crows flew off at the loud scream, which shook half of Domino.

-

-

-

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**(1)** "Sama" is an add on to show respect to someone.

**(2)** "Nii-sama" is Japanese for big brother.

**(3)** It's not an incest fic, you sick minded people!

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Well, nothing really much to say, except the fic throughout the whole thing, is most likely like this. So read, if you can handle it, I'm not held responsible for any nightmares. Heehee…

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Paranoia _**copyright © **05.05.05** by **_PrincessChaos  
Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
